Exam Day at Hogwarts
by LaylaRose101
Summary: It's exam time at Hogwarts and Hermione and Luna are having major problems. Hermione is afraid of failing Divination and Luna daydreams most of the time during History of Magic. What happens when the two girls decide to use a spell to switch bodies for a day? A fun lighthearted story for all ages that'll be sure to keep you reading.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione was walking down the hall, frantically reading a textbook as she felt a hard object smash into her and she fell to the ground. She looked up to see Luna brushing herself off. "So sorry Hermione!" Luna fussed, "I didn't see you there and I was trying to get in some last minute studying for the History of Magic exam tomorrow. I've been doing a bit too much daydreaming and I'm worried I might flunk it." Hermione pushed herself up off the ground and brushed herself off. "No problem Luna. I've got my divination exam tomorrow and I'm in the same boat! It isn't scientifically proven that people can read futures from cups of Earl Grey anyway!" Luna gave Hermione a sympathetic look. "I actually love Divination but my exam isn't until next week. I totally see where you're coming from though. If you hate Divination nearly as much as I hate History of Magic then I'm sorry!" Hermione laughed. "I actually really like History of Magic to be honest but my exam isn't until Thursday. I'm super excited though!" Luna smiled and then gazed up at the ceiling like she was looking for something. "You okay Luna?" Luna shook her head and looked back at Hermione. "Yeah I just had an idea but it's probably not a good one." Hermione shook her head. "There's no bad ideas!" Luna looked down at her feet and then at Hermione. "Okay so when mum was still alive she showed me this muggle movie called Freaky Friday." Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "That's one of my favourites!" Luna seemed encouraged. "Okay so, what if we did the same thing? I read about this spell kinda like Polyjuice Potion that causes you to switch bodies for a few hours." Hermione thought for a second and then smiled. "Perfect! But would it be breaking any rules? I would absolutely hate to be expelled!" Hermione looked worried. "I don't think so." Hermione looked nervous but nodded anyway. "Okay, I'll meet you at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at 6:00 tomorrow morning and we can do the spell then." Luna nodded and they both said their goodbyes and headed to their common rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione stepped into the bathroom to see Luna sitting on the ground with her legs crossed, wearing her pink glasses. "Luna, what are you doing?" Luna looked up at Hermione. "Just seeing if nargles show up on ghosts. They do." Hermione let out an exasperated gasp. "Alright but do you have the spellbook?" Luna nodded and pulled the book out of her robes. "I need you to stand next to me over here and stand completely still." Hermione nodded, getting a little bit nervous. "Luna, have you ever done this spell before?" "No but I've read about it once and it went fine. Well, except for the toes but that isn't a big issue." Hermione opened her mouth to complain but Luna wasn't paying attention anyways. Luna stood up and pulled out her wand. "Inclinatio!" Luna pointed her wand at Hermione and they both began to feel an odd tingle at the bottom of their stomachs. The tingle travelled up to their necks and arms and when it finally reached the top of their heads, they were both jolted to the ground. "Did it work?" Hermione asked, out of breath. "Lets see!" Hermione and Luna both stood up and looked in the mirror. They really had switched bodies! Hermione ran her hand through her long blonde hair in disbelief. "Ok, now we should probably switch robes seeing as we're from different houses," Hermione suggested. Luna nodded and they put on each others' robes. "Wait," Luna said just as Hermione was turning to leave, "How do I get into the Gryffindor common room?"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot! The new password is Hippogriffe."

"Okay, see you later." The girls smiled at each other left the bathroom, heading towards their classes with a nervous geeling in their stomaches.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as the two girls exited the lavatory, they bumped into Ron and Harry. "Hey Hermione, Hi Luna. Whatcha doing in Myrtle's bathroom?" Hermione opened her mouth to explain but Luna butted in. "Looking for nargles. They're everywhere this time of year!" The boys looked at Hermione quizzically she nudged Luna. "Mmmhmm nargles."

"Hermione, you believe in nargles?" Hermione opened her mouth to answer and then realized she was still in Luna's body! She looked expectently at Luna and after a second she got the hint and replied. "Yes actually. They're fascinating creatures!" Hermione nodded and the boys still looked skeptical. "Anyways, we gotta go. Exams and all that, bye." Hermione grabbed Luna's arm and dragged her away before the boys could ask any more questions. "That was a close one!" Hermione told Luna once they'd made it a safe distance away. "I know! We'll have to be more careful." Luna and Hermione said their goodbyes and headed off to each other's exam rooms, trying desperately to imitate the other as best as they could.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alright everyone, you'll have exactly an hour to complete your test booklet and you may start when I say go." Hermione brushed her long blonde hair off of her test booklet and readied her pen. She missed her own set of stationary supplies and was ready to change back. When Professor Binns said to flip over her paper, Hermione took a deep breath and started ticking boxes. She loved exams!

Meanwhile in Divination

Luna stared down into her tea leaves and then looked back at Sybill and took a deep breath. "This moon means good luck and prosperity and since it's cloudy...," Luna suddenly stopped talking as she felt a shiver run down her spine. She felt another one, "Excuse me, I'll be right back." Luna ran out of the classroom into the hallway only to nearly bump right into Hermione. Hermione's hair had turned back to brown! "Hermione, the spell must be wearing off! we're turning back into ourselves." Hermione bit her lip. "Then there's only one thing we can do." Luna though for a second and then chimed in. "Oh oh uh pray to the nargles." Hermione shook her head and laughed. "No. We need to go back inside and finish our own exams no matter how badly we do. I don't know about you but I've been studying all week so we can't do that badly!"  
"Ok! Lets go."  
With that, the two girls took deep breaths and walked back into their classrooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione sat, staring nervously at the ground as Professor Trelawny circled the room. "Dear students. Only one of you seems to possess an auror strong enough for the delicate art of divination. Congratulations to Miss Lavender Brown for her Outstanding. Hermione looked at Lavender to see her smile dreamily.  
"Now for the rest of you, I will be handing back your results sheets.  
After what felt like an eternity, Sybill dropped Hermione's results onto her desk. Hermione took a deep breath and flipped it over. Wait... that couldn't be right. Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger?" Hermione lifted up her paper for Sybill to see. "I'm afraid there's been a mistake." Sybill shook her head.  
"No mistake dear girl, I was fairly impressed by your dramatic predictions." Hermione couldn't believe her ears because there in front of her, was an exceeds expectations! That was the second best mark in the class. All that studying must have payed off. As soon as the bell rang, Hermione raced outside only to find Luna waiting for her. "Hermione, you'll never believe it but I got an exceeds in History of Magic!" Hermione gave Luna a hug. "So did I! Let's go out to the Three Broomsticks for a celebratory butterbeer." Luna nodded enthusiastically and the two girls set off to Hogsmeade, arm in arm. Both of which having found an unsuspected friend.


	6. Authors Notes

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed my story! Can I give you a virtual hug for making it all the way through? This is my very first fanfic so please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes in this story but feel free to mention them in the comments. I really enjoyed writing this and am planning to publish another one soon so if anyone has any suggestions let me know ;)


End file.
